


Леон Найтли и сосед из преисподней

by Anna_Karenina



Series: Леон Найтли [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina





	Леон Найтли и сосед из преисподней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leon Knightley and the Roommate from Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024813) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



Первыми месяцами учебы в университете Леон был абсолютно доволен. Курсы политологии и средневековой истории давались без сложностей, а соседом оказался тактичный и тихий Элиан.  
Элиан убирал за собой. Элиан не приходил пьяным (ну, не считая одного раза, но у него был день рождения, и Леон решил, что раз в год, — только раз! — сосед мог позволить себе немного лишнего). Элиан сидел за столом в углу и занимался. Элиан никогда не включал музыку слишком громко.

Но отец Элиана заболел, и тому пришлось отправиться домой, чтобы помогать с семейным бизнесом. Если ему вообще предстояло вернуться, то только в следующем году.  
Сначала казалось, что комната останется в полном распоряжении Леона. В течение нескольких благословенных недель он держал свою лимитированную коллекцию фигурок на подоконнике, где угол обзора был именно таким, как нужно. Вручную изготовленные рыцари, поставленные в ряд, идеально смотрелись в обрамлении серых штор с синим отливом, которые Леон повесил вместо неряшливых университетских. Он даже раздумывал над тем, чтобы полностью обновить декор комнаты.

Потом появился он.  
Гвейн Грин оказался соседом из преисподней.  
Он не поддерживал чистоты, шумел, расхаживал голышом, приходил пьяный и падал ничком на кровать (один раз он даже не добрался до нее), а по ночам громко храпел. Книги он кучей свалил на пол безо всякой системы. Наверху этой кипы красовался недоеденный шоколадный батончик. Леон свои учебники расставил в алфавитном порядке по автору и регулярно стирал с них пыль.  
А еще его волосы. Леон ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то так теребил волосы. У Гвейна была привычка сидеть на стуле — любимом стуле Леона! — и читать. То есть Леон предполагал, что он читал, потому что Гвейн держал перед собой книгу, но не переворачивал страниц. Может, он был неграмотным? Леон бы не удивился. Пока Гвейн читал (или притворялся, что читает), он постоянно то откидывал волосы назад, то запускал в них пятерню, то накручивал пряди на палец.  
Это было бы еще ничего, но Гвейн линял не меньше кошки. Леон начал повсюду находить длинные черные волосы. Чаще всего они оказывались на обивке сиденья его любимого стула, по крайней мере, в тех редких случаях, когда Леону удавалось им завладеть. Он переставил стул в ту часть комнаты, которая бесспорно считалась его территорией, но это не помогло.  
Хуже всего было курение. По словам нового соседа, высунувшись из окна, формально он оказывался снаружи, и никто, как особо подчеркнул Гвейн, не мог ему помешать. Поэтому в комнате не только воняло сигаретным дымом, но и было холодно. К тому же Гвейн все время опрокидывал рыцарей, а одного и вовсе выронил в окно (как утверждал, случайно).  
Последней каплей стало то, что однажды по возвращении Леон увидел свои фигурки в позах, которые нельзя было назвать иначе, чем порнографическими. Тогда он вооружился липкой лентой, чтобы обозначить границу посредине комнаты и запретить Гвейну ее пересекать. Рыцарей Леон эвакуировал на полку, где они оказались в безопасности. Гвейн в ответ только закатил глаза, уселся на кровать и принялся поедать явно дешевые, дурно пахнущие пирожки с начинкой. Леон подумал, как бы и воздух разграничить. А лучше полностью выкачать с соседней половины, пока Гвейн будет там.

А потом сосед чуть не сжег комнату дотла.  
Если судить непредвзято (Леону совершенно не хотелось быть непредвзятым), это был несчастный случай. Возможно, если бы Леон не вернулся в неподходящий момент, то Гвейн не подскочил бы от испуга, а занавески бы не загорелись от зажигалки. С другой стороны, без великолепного умения тушить пожары, продемонстрированного Леоном, половина общежития могла сгореть.  
По крайней мере, Гвейна бы тогда исключили. А даже если и нет, Леону больше не пришлось бы с ним жить.  
Но получилось так, что сгорели только шторы. Дорогие шторы из сотканной вручную ткани, которые Леон купил за деньги из своего содержания, полагающегося сыну лорда. А чьим сыном был Гвейн, вообще неизвестно. Леону нравилось считать себя прогрессивным представителем дворянства, а опыт проживания с простолюдином, освещенный в прессе, в будущем стал бы доказательством его терпимости.  
Гвейн печально посмотрел на шторы.  
— Наверное, университет их не заменит?  
— Я их сам купил, поэтому нет, — ответил Леон и тотчас раскаялся в своей поспешности. Если бы он не упустил случая, Гвейн пошел бы к администрации, и стало бы известно, что он курит в помещении. А последствия могли включать в себя переезд Гвейна.  
— Серьезно?  
Леон не знал, как реагировать на удивление в его голосе.  
— Но они такие… совсем серые.  
— Их вручную соткали тибетские монахи!  
Гвейн нахмурился:  
— Странное занятие для монахов. Я думал, они целыми днями молятся, копаются в саду и всякое такое.  
Гвейн явно ничего не понимал в духовности. Сам Леон планировал в будущем взять недельный отпуск и провести его в монастыре, что тоже пригодилось бы в дальнейшей карьере. Это помогло бы ему получить рыцарский титул (конечно, он его в любом случае добьется). Леон посмотрел на фигурки — по крайней мере, они не пострадали.  
— По-моему, в той большой «Асде» продаются занавески. В отделе хозяйственных товаров, — не унимался Гвейн. — Я куплю в следующий раз.

«Асда»! Ноги Леона никогда не было в подобном магазине. Он делал покупки в местах получше, заказывая через интернет. С другой стороны, если придется до конца года смотреть на шторы, выбранные Гвейном…  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
Леон знал, что он пожалеет о своем решении.

«Асда» оказалась большим магазином. Леону она напомнила огромный склад, куда стянулись бедняки со всего мира. По проходам носились дети, врезаясь тележками в стеллажи и других покупателей. Еще дети шумели. А по магазину даже расхаживали люди в спортивных штанах! И некоторые посетители, кажется, целую неделю не мыли голову. А еще там были… ладно, были и совершенно чистые, нормальные, аккуратные люди. Они, наверное, тоже пришли не по своей воле, как Леон.  
Отдел хозтоваров оказался на удивление опрятным, учитывая, что в нем продавали низкокачественную дешевку. Гвейн уже сунул в тележку ужасную разноцветную лампу.  
— Будет здорово! Я еще травки достану, тебе понравится!  
Леон был уверен, что Гвейн пробормотал еще что-то про «расслабиться», но из колонок неслась ужасная музыка, звучавшая, словно ее транслировали из консервных банок, и точно сказать было нельзя. Леон вообще не очень хотел есть ни еду из «Асды», ни блюда, приготовленные Гвейном (потому что он наверняка имел в виду приправы, что же еще), но собирался найти благовидный предлог для отказа, когда придет роковой час.

Товары в секции штор оказались… на удивление неплохими. По крайней мере, Леон так думал, пока Гвейн не вытащил кошмарно яркие занавески, покрытые пестрыми пятнами:  
— И вот наш победитель!  
— Победитель конкурса «Самые безвкусные шторы»? — Леону самому понравилась острота.  
— Они жизнерадостные. Нет ничего плохого в жизнерадостности, — Гвейн достал занавески с узором под зебру. — А эти?  
— Ни за что на свете.  
— Эти?  
— Гадость какая.  
— Эти?  
— Уж… подожди, а эти неплохие.  
На самом деле они были очень знакомыми.  
— Мрачноватые, зато дешевые, — рассуждал Гвейн. — Немножко похожи на твои старые.  
Положа руку на сердце, они были точь-в-точь как старые.  
Шторы стоили 15 £. Надпись на этикетке утверждала, что они были сшиты из серебристой тафты и подлежали машинной стирке!  
— Вообще-то они совсем как старые, — не унимался Гвейн. — Монахам, наверное, и передохнуть некогда!  
Леон не находил слов. Он заплатил за свои шторы почти 700 £. Их соткали вручную. И его шторы нужно было сдавать в химчистку.  
Это были не такие же самые. Быть этого не могло.  
— Берем, — выдавил из себя Леон.  
Гвейн торжествующе бросил упаковку в тележку.  
—Договорились! Ладно, а где алкоголь?  
Леон не знал. Он решил больше никогда не переступать порог «Асды». А сразу по возвращению домой написать гневное письмо в «Изысканные товары для дома».  
— Ну, — радостно начал Гвейн, когда они стояли в очереди на кассу с тележкой, где возвышалась гора бутылок с алкоголем и лежало немного еды. Стоило найти эти шторы, и он стал еще веселее обычного. — Так сколько ты заплатил за свои занавески?  
Леону срочно был нужен новый сосед.


End file.
